Jack Lupin
Jack Lupin is a Rune Knight, working in the Dark Mage Disposal Squad led by the immortal Odin. He is well versed in the usage of Summoning Magic, specializing in summoning wolves. This led to his alias, Lupin of the Twin Wolves. Appearance Jack has brown, slicked back hair, black, slit-pupil eyes, and a small beard. He wears a gray fur coat, with black fur around the hood, over a dark green t-shirt. He also wears gray pants. When he's on missions he wears his Rune Knight Armor: white armor with a blue line pattern. Personality Initially Jack was very feral, acting like a wolf, as he was raised. Eventually he developed a more tame personality, with him acting more human. Unfortunately, as he only recently learned the human language, there are several words he doesn't know, and whenever someone points this out to him he becomes incredibly enraged. History Jack was abandoned in the Moonlit Forest as a baby, as his parents had been killed by the beasts there. Luckily a pack of Moon Wolves found him, and took him in. They raised him and taught him their exclusive Lycanthropy Magic, allowing him to fend for himself in the wilderness. Eventually Odin and Oscar Miles found Jack while they were in the Moonlit Forest one time. Jack attacked them along with his brothers, but after a while, halted their efforts after realizing they meant no harm. Odin managed to convince Jack to come with him, and gave him his full name. Odin then spent many years, teaching Jack how to regulate his magic. Synopsis Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: A Battle of Strength and Wit Magic and Abilities Lycanthropy: '''As a child Jack was raised by Moon Wolves, a powerful subspecies of wolves. They taught him how to use their magic in a manner similar to Dragon Slayer Magic, except he cannot eat external sources of his element to heal injuries and give him more energy, especially since he has no specific element. This gives him sharp claws and teeth capable of easily cutting flesh, and increased strength. Jack can even enter a more powerful state that increases his physical strength, speed, and power, while also making him appear more wolf-like by covering his body in white fur and giving him a long bushy tail. He is also capable of flight and focusing magical energy to increase his strikes. His magic's power is also more powerful the more of the moon is visible in the night's sky. The energy that they absorb from the moon can be used to copy the effects of the Moon Drip spell in the form of an aura, but they can only maintain it indefinitely during the night time when the moon is out. This version of the Moon Drip is also weaker, only weakening a spell by up to fifty percent of its maximum power. In turn, the Moon Drip, and anything similar does not affect him. Jack is also capable of absorbing energy from anything similar to rays from the moon. * '''Flight: '''By focusing his magical energy, Jack is capable of flight, by seemingly running on air. * '''Wolf Moon Beam: Jack focuses his magical energy into his mouth, and blasts a blue beam of energy from it. It is considered the signature move of all those capable of using Lycanthropy, and can be compared in power to that of a Dragon's Roar. Jack can also combine his Wolf Moon Beam with that of other Moon Wolves or Lycanthropy users in order to drastically increase this spell's power, multiplying it by the number of users. * Wolf Form: Jack can transform his body into that of a large werewolf-like creature, or simply a giant wolf. This covers his entire body in white fur, razor-sharp claws, and teeth of the same grade as his claws. This form increases his power exponentially in a manner similar to Dragon Force. His physical capabilities allow him to easily outmaneuver and assault foes from multiple angles, making him ten times faster than before. His strength is enhanced to such a degree that he can easily overpower even the strongest of foes. He is capable of partial transformations for only some of the effects, such as his claws or fangs, and can perfectly fight by shifting between his Wolf and human forms for assaults with perfect precision. * Great Wolf Claw: '''Jack focuses his magical energy around his hand and swipes at his opponent. This spell has immense cutting and crushing power. It crush stone like candy, and break metal like a soda can. This is Jack's most commonly used spell, similar to Natsu Dragneel's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. * '''Grand Wolf Tackle: '''Jack cloaks himself in magical energy and spins, flying at his opponent. This spell does great blunt damage, and can cause internal damage with enough force. This spell is five times as powerful as the Great Wolf Claw, meaning it's capable of the same feats, but has even more power behind it. This is because it uses the weight of the entire body instead of just the hands. * '''Triple Wolf Takedown: '''A combination attack with Jack's Moon Wolf brothers, and a variation of the Grand Wolf Tackle. Jack, Balto, and Kiba spin in circles while cloaked in their magical energy. They then converge on their target, dealing the maximum amount of damage. This spell is three times as powerful as the Grand Wolf Tackle, as they utilize the full force of three bodies instead of one. '''Summoning Magic: '''Jack is able to summon animals to aid him in battle, similarly to Celestial Spirit Magic, but he doesn't require an object to hold and only needs a strong bond with what he summons. This spell is used by touching a solid object and focusing his magical energy to open a magical portal. Jack usually summons his adopted wolf brothers, Kiba and Balto, but if need be he can summon his whole pack. '''Unison Raid: By syncing up his magical energy to those that he shares a strong drive with, Jack is capable of using a Unison Raid. He can perform a Unison Raid with members of his Squad, but most often does so with members of his Moon Wolf Pack. * Wolf Moon Cannon: Along with Balto and Kiba, Jack charges up his Wolf Moon Beam with them. He then blasts his own Wolf Moon Beam, which combines with those fired by his brothers. They create a large and incredibly fast combined Wolf Moon Beam that does immense damage. The combined power is greater than its sum, meaning that this Unison Raid is stronger than the power of three Wolf Moon Beams used separately, and is far more than three times stronger than the standard Wolf Moon Beam. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Jack trained under Odin to learn hand to hand combat. He's a very competent fighter, using hand to hand skills in conjunction with his magic for very powerful attacks. * '''Way of the Wolf: '''The martial art Jack developed by combining his magic, animalistic instincts, and hand to hand combat training from Odin. The stance is him crouching down like an animal, and involves dealing fast and powerful attacks, and then retreating to avoid damage. This special skill makes him very adept in ground, aerial, and tree-to-tree combat. '''Master Marksmanship: '''Jack has excellent aim with his bow. He can hit targets from very far away, and accurately aim for different locations. He generally only uses these skills when forced to stay at a distance, but he still trains in this skill in order to keep his skills sharp. '''Immense Durability: '''His upbringing is what mostly contributed to his durability. Even as a baby Jack had immense durability, being capable of surviving the harsh tundra in Northern Ishgar, and taking beatings from various animals there. He even managed to continue moving while under 50% and 100% gravitational increases made by Kyshira Rytika, and various other attack made by her and Sykushi Strykri. '''Immense Strength: '''Being raised in the harsh tundra of Ishgar made Jack incredibly strong. He was capable of wrestling with other, much larger Moon Wolves, and kill various wild beasts. He's, physically, the strongest member of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad. '''Immense Speed: Jack is incredibly light on his feet. He can easily bound around opposition and avoid damage. His martial arts rely on his ability to dodge and avoid damage. He's so fast he can outmaneuver the likes of Jacqueline Darner and Jackson Darner in the trees. His physical prowess also makes him the fastest member of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad. Immense Magic Power: Jack has a vast amount of Magic Power. So much so that he could continually summon more wolves using his Summoning Magic, and use various attacks with his Lycanthropy Magic, despite it being day, ending his battle with Sykushi and Kyshira in a draw. When exerting his magical power, his aura appears blue. Equipment Ichaival: '''A bow given to him by Odin made from his Yggdrasil wood. The bow is magically conductive, allowing Jack to stream his magic through it. By doing this he collects his magical energy into the shape of an arrow, which he can then fire as a projectile. The bow is even stronger than steel, and is flame retardant despite its wood makeup. '''Yggdrasil Arrow: '''Jack keeps one arrow on him made from Odin's Yggdrasil wood. It's far stronger than Jack's regular arrows, due to its makeup, but by streaming his magic through it, Jack can make it even more powerful. This arrow is so powerful, Jack usually only uses it in dire situations. '''Size-Changing Armor: Jack wears size-changing armor so that when he increases his size with his full wolf transformation, he doesn't break it, or squeeze himself too tightly. The armor itself is very durable. Trivia Jack's appearance is based off of Kiba Inuzuka's appearance during the epilogue of Naruto. Jack's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Rune Knight Category:Transformation Magic User